Shocking News
Shocking News is the 4th episode of the second season of Ben 10: Master Weaponry and the 16th overall episode. Summary Ben arrives and gets the choice to unlock 1 of 3 aliens. Azmuth reveals that after this he won't be working on unlocking anymore aliens for some time. After that all the escaped Electrical Aliens begin teaming up to attack Ben. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin appeared in Azmuth's lab. They had teleported with one of Gwen's spells. Everyone looked at Gwen and how strong she stood. She noticed the stares. 'What?' she asked. 'You didn't pass out' Kevin shrugged. They all walked over to Azmuth, he was doing work on a bench. 'Ben Tennyson, I have managed to gather a small DNA sample of the aliens you call XLR8, Wildmutt and Jury Rigg. You can choose one of those aliens for me to put into the Weapontrix. I must tell you that when I reenter the alien DNA you will be unable to transform with Bloodstream Transformations. After this I will be focussing on an all new project and the Master Forms. After I finish the project you will not have to worry about the Weapontrix anymore, but I cannot spoil anymore for you. So, which alien would you like to become?' Azmuth asked. 'I'd say Jury Rigg, there is no telling what he could do to enhance those weapons' Gwen said. 'Wildmutt, you could track down your enemies faster' Kevin added. 'Faster...' Ben said. 'If I have XLR8 it would be much easier to fight' Ben told Gwen and Kevin. He turned to face Azmuth. 'I'd like to have XLR8.' Azmuth held out his hand, signalling for Ben to pass the Weapontrix to him. Ben pressed a button on the side and slid the watch off, then passed it to Azmuth. Azmuth picked up a small glob, smaller than his finger tip, then entered a code in the faceplate. Suddenly XLR8's hologram shot up. 'Kineceleran DNA found. Alien form, XLR8' the Weapontrix said. Azmuth hit down on the faceplate and suddenly the Weapontrix disappeared from the bench. It was on Ben's wrist and Ben was in the form of XLR8. 'Wow, I can't tell you how long it has been since I wore the Ultimatrix on my chest' Ben said, putting his hand to his chest. 'What the? Where is it?' Ben asked. 'Calm down, the Weapontrix is on your wrist, so it is easier to find you weapons' Azmuth explained. Ben looked at his wrist and saw the white gauntlet. He pressed a button and the faceplate popped up, then he scrolled through. XLR8 pushed down on the faceplate when he found the AK-47. Now the Weapontrix disappeared from his wrist and reappeared on his chest. 'Got some practice targets?' Ben asked. Without looking up from his work Azmuth pointed to his right. Ben looked and found an empty space with an alien tablet floating in mid air. He ran over to it and saw three pictures. A picture of Jury Rigg, Wildmutt and XLR8. XLR8 pressed the XLR8 picture and the empty space suddenly grew into a training course. There were patches of rough terrain, ice, water and even moving targets. 'Good luck' Kevin laughed. XLR8 narrowed his eyes at Kevin and began the course. He ran up the rough terrain and suddenly an alien jumped out. It shot ice at him but XLR8 began shooting at it with the AK-47. It broke apart the ice, then he tackled the alien. He continued up the course. Just as he got to the top there was a sudden drop (lulyus, rhyme) and he fell into an ice pit. XLR8 tried running through it but was slipping and sliding everywhere. But after a few seconds he managed to compose himself. 'Better than Fasttrack' he mocked, remembering how Fasttrack would slip onto his butt when he ran on ice. Then some more aliens shot out of the ground, they were holding swords. XLR8 jumped into the air flew past them, pulling out as many of their swords as he could with his tail. Then he hit the Weapontrix symbol on his chest and the Weapontrix returned to his wrist. He activated it and recreated the Pistol, then evolved it to the Best Pistol. He shot it at the creatures that were heading to attack him and they all froze. He continued through the track. Suddenly he was on the water. Ice creatures began growing from the water. They shot ice and made them like slides, then ran on them. They began attacking XLR8 but he just shot hot water at them, melting them. Then suddenly the water froze over, freezing XLR8's feet in the water. XLR8 struggled to pull himself out and then he began shaking wildly and suddenly passed out. 'Azmuth, what's going on? Is this part of the course?' Gwen asked. Azmuth looked over and saw the water had frozen over and that something was electrocuting it. 'No' he said, confused and concerned. They ran down to the course and, as if to answer their question, AmpFibian rose out from the ice carrying Jury Rigg. 'JURY RIGG!' Kevin shouted, having a personal vendetta towards the alien. 'AmpFibian!' Gwen shouted. 'Jury Rigg ruined the course and AmpFibian electrocuted Ben while he was vulnerable. They planned this out' Azmuth said. 'They want to absorb Ben' Gwen said. Jury Rigg laughed evilly, then the two flew out of the building. 'I don't understand how my scanners didn't pick them up' Azmuth said. 'Jury Rigg must have destroyed it from the outside' Kevin answered. XLR8 began waking up. His vision was so blurred that he had to shut his visor to clear it up. 'How do I change back to Ben?' he shouted. 'It should be in the Weapontrix' Azmuth responded. XLR8 lifted his wrist and scrolled through the Weapontrix until he found the Human hologram. He pressed down on it and reverted to Ben. Ben pulled his legs out of the water and collapsed on the ice. When Ben woke up he was on Gwen's couch. Gwen and her mum were cooking in the kitchen while Kevin was out doing some grocery shopping. Ben rose up from the couch. 'Rise and shine' Natalie said. 'How you feeling?' Gwen asked without looking up from what she was doing. She pulled out two eggs, smashed them into each other, then pulled them away, letting the yolk flow out as she did so. 'What happened?' Ben asked, rubbing his head. 'Jury Rigg messed up the training course you were on, freezing the surface of the water, then AmpFibian electrocuted it all and it hit your feet, electrocuting you' Gwen explained as she added some more ingredients to the bowl and began mixing it all together. Kevin walked in with bags of groceries hung over his arms. He put them down on a bench and handed Natalie a bunch of flowers. 'Oh, thank you, Kevin' she said. Kevin handed her the contents of the bags and she took them over to a bench where she began cooking. Gwen and Natalie put all their ingredients together and mixed them up, then put them in a big round container and put it into the oven. 'So what are you guys making?' Ben asked. 'A cake' Gwen said, plainly. 'Come on, Gwenny, I need to make the frosting. You can help too, Kevin.' While Ben was lay on the couch and watching TV and Gwen, Kevin and Natalie were making the frosting, Shocksquatch bashed apart one of the walls. 'SHOCKSQUATCH!' Ben, Gwen and Kevin shouted. Ben quickly activated the Weapontrix and searched through the weapon holograms for the XLR8 one. Finally, he found it. 'XLR8!' Ben shouted. 'How many times have I told you, Ben!' Natalie said. Ben ran to her side. 'Sorry.' (Yeah, rip off of The Eggman Cometh). Shocksquatch growled and charged for the team. XLR8 recreated the Axe with the Weapontrix. Just as Shocksquatch got close, XLR8 swung the axe and shot out an energy beam, throwing Shocksquatch back. Shocksquatch put his hands to the ground and the bulbs over his body began glowing as he charged up a bolt of electricity. He shot it through the ground. A line of electricity began sparking and speeding towards XLR8. When it was right under him the electricity shot out and wrapped themselves around XLR8's feet. 'BEN!' Gwen and Kevin shouted, waiting for him to begin convulsing as he was electrocuted. 'It's fine' XLR8 shouted back to them, standing strong. 'Why aren't you being electrocuted?' Gwen asked. 'Because XLR8 can absorbed kinetic energy, or electricity, through the balls on his feet. He can shoot it back out too. I got electrocuted in the water because it wasn't just my feet that were underwater, my shins were too' XLR8 explained. 'Now, go hide, I'll deal with Shocksquatch!' XLR8 instructed. Gwen and Kevin grabbed Natalie and ran off around the corner. They jumped into the third room along the hall and shut the door behind them. They were panting, then Natalie screamed. 'What?' Gwen shouted, turning to face her mom. Then she saw it. Jury Rigg had his head in the washing machine, making changes to it. He hadn't noticed them enter and was saying all the changes he was making to the machine. 'Break heating machine, make it shoot fire. Break heating machine, make it shoot fire' he was saying. Jury Rigg had mistaken the washing machine for a drier. Then he pulled his head out and saw the three of them watching him. 'Ahh! You three were watching me?' Jury Rigg asked, stepping back, feeling threatened. 'Well it's too late!' he shouted. Jury Rigg used his tail to push down on a button, turning on the washing machine, then he clicked his fingers and teleported away. 'Heating machine? That's the washing machine, it has no heat?' Natalie asked. Then it happened. The washing machine began flowing with water and it began shooting water like a fountain. XLR8 held out his claws, charging them with electricity and then charged the Axe with the electricity. After he powered it, he shot an energy beam from the axe. The energy beam was flinging towards Shocksquatch and it was charged with electricity. The blast hit Shocksquatch and the electricity began flowing through his hair, although his fur was so thick that it didn't electrocute him. Luckily XLR8 had just released all the electricity in his body because there was a loud bang. He and Shocksquatch both looked at the hallway, distracted from battle, and saw a large amount of water gush through, pushing Gwen, Kevin and Natalie into the room and out the door. It picked up XLR8 and pushed him out too. Then the water reached Shocksquatch and his electrically charged fur. There was a loud buzzing sound and XLR8 ran over, grabbing Kevin, Natlie and Gwen, pulling them out of the water. He then watched as the water around them began to light up, flashing yellow and white and blue. They heard Shocksquatch's cries of pain. Then the buzzing sound stopped and Shocksquatch stopped crying. XLR8, who was still holding Gwen, Kevin and Natalie, walked into the house and saw Shocksquatch lying there, unconscious. Suddenly Jury Rigg flashed in. He landed on Shocksquatch's belly. 'Hmm, where's the fire?' he asked. Jury Rigg put his tail into the water and got a small shock. 'Ouch!' he shouted, then he clicked his fingers and he and Shocksquatch teleported away. XLR8 hit the Weapontrix symbol on his chest and the alien Axe disappeared from his hands and the Weapontrix reappeared on his wrist. Then he scrolled through the Weapontrix to the Human hologram and transformed back to Ben. Gwen held them all up on a mana platform and searched for a spell that would flush the electrically charged water out of the house. A large Air-Bus was flying through the air, high above the sky. It was filled with people. They were all conversing and having a great time, heading to their holiday destination. 'I can't believe how smooth this flight has been!' a young boy told his mom. He was obviously quite afraid of flying. Then, as though to prove him wrong, the plane began jumping in the air. The boy quickly put on his buckle and clutched his mother's hand. 'It's okay, just a bit of turbulance' she said, soothingly. Then she let out a bit of a squeal. The boy opened his eyes and saw that the front of the plane was tilting downwards, as though it was beginning a descent. Then the reason for the tilt appeared. Jury Rigg, AmpFibian, Brainstorm, Benvicktor and Buzzshock were all standing in the aisles. 'Calm down, everyone. Everything is going to be okay. The reason for the tilt is that our friend, Shocksquatch is lying on top of the plane at the front' AmpFibian announced. 'We will be descending and making an emergency landing on the ocean' Brainstorm explained. 'And Ben Tennyson and his friends will save you all, then we will take over this plane' Benvicktor explained. With that they each took a seat in vacant chairs and waited for the emergency landing. In a corner, a Merlinisapien had blended with the roof and was watching on in shock. 'I've got to call this in' he said. He quickly climbed over the roof into the lavatory. The Plumber Merlinisapien began reporting to Ben through his badge. Buzzshock had noticed the shadows changing and got out of his seat, then flew over to the lavatory. Benvicktor followed him. 'There's something in there' Buzzshock reported. Benvicktor gripped his hands on the door and ripped it out, scrunching it up into a ball of metal. Everyone screamed. Buzzshock shocked the entire bathroom and the Merlinisapien regained it's color. Benvicktor tried to pull it out of the bathroom, but after it's muscles relaxed it unintentionally stuck itself to the floor. Buzzshock and Benvicktor both grabbed it and pulled it out of the bathroom, then Benvicktor took it to the overhead lockers and locked it in there. Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Natalie were at Ben's house. Ben put away his plumbers badge. Gwen, Kevin and Natalie all looked over at him. 'So you know how just recently the Plumbers have been placing invisible aliens in Airplanes to keep an eye out on terrorist activity?' Ben asked. Gwen and Kevin looked at each other. 'Yeaaah...' they answered, awkwardly. 'Well Shocksquatch, AmpFibian and Jury Rigg have hijacked a plane...' There was a silence until Ben added, 'along with Buzzshock, Benvicktor and Brianstorm. And they just electrocuted Finder Minto, the Merlinisapien Plumber.' 'Why have they done this?' Gwen asked. 'Well, they told everyone that everything would be okay and that we were going to save them, then they were going to steal the plane.' 'Guys, you have got to go' Natalie said, suddenly. Everyone looked at her. 'Those innocent people are gonig to die if you don't help them. And Ben, I know you can deal with those alien guys. I have seen the things you can do without that watch!' Natalie encouraged. Gwen, Ben and Kevin were standing on a mana platform over the ocean, just where the electric aliens had said they would land. Suddenly a purple portal appeared and it threw Benvicktor out. He created an electrical platform for him to stand on. Then Jury Rigg teleported to it. Together they began making a portal to teleport the plane onto the water without harming anyone inside. Then, there it was. The huge plane was just sitting there, floating above the water. 'Go, get the people out and take them to that island' Jury Rigg said, pointing to an island over to their right. Gwen made the platform float over to the door of the plane. The door opened and Gwen extended the platform, making it into a long tunnel. 'Okay, everyone, come on through, we'll keep you safe' Gwen said. While everyone was distracted, no body noticed Brainstorm coming around from behind. He reached in and grabbed Ben, pulling him out of the tunnel and taking him into the plane. He held Ben down in an electrical cage. Once everyone had evacuated the plane Brainstorm called out. 'Jury Rigg, lift off' he said. Ben watched as Jury Rigg began running up and down the plane, making quick modifications. Then he ran into the pilots cabin and pressed a button. The engines on the plane suddenly turned around and began shooting flames, pushing the plane into the air. Gwen and Kevin watched from the ground. 'BEN!' they shouted. Once the plane stopped ascending, the door opened and Shocksquatch shimmied in. 'Now, we are going to absorb you, Ben' Jury Rigg said. They all stepped out, ready to fight. AmpFibian and Buzzshock began shooting at Ben but he kept rolling away. He quickly activated the Weapontrix and transformed to XLR8. XLR8 ran through the aisles, dodging all of their electrical blasts. Then Brainstorm and Benvicktor stood up. They created a wall of electricity around XLR8, giving him no place to escape. 'I guess now is a good time to use it...' XLR8 said to himself. He activated the Weapontrix on his wrist and scrolled through to an odd, round hologram. He hit down on it and a flat circle appeared in his hand. XLR8 held out his hand and the energy ball began floating in front of him. Suddenly it stretched out and covered him, looking like XLR8 was in a yellowy-green bubble. XLR8 ran through the electrical wall. The wall began flinging itself at XLR8, but the energy ball just absorbed them strings of electricity. XLR8 ran out to the other end of the plane where none of the aliens were. He waved his hands and the bubble returned to a small ball. The ball split apart and each part of it flew at the aliens. They were all knocked down. Quickly, XLR8 rushed to them and absorbed them through his tail. There was only Jury Rigg left, and he should have been easy. But then Jury Rigg walked out of the piilot's cabin holding a strange device. 'Where'd you get that?' XLR8 asked. 'I pulled apart the machines in the cabin and fixed it into this gun. And I set the plane to self-destruct. If I'm going down, you are too.' Jury Rigg pulled the trigger on his gun and it shot out a bunch of flames. XLR8 quickly raised his hand above his head, then pulled it down. The energy ball stretched out into a shield. The energy ball stopped the flames from hitting XLR8. Quickly, he pushed the shield over him. The shield hit Jury Rigg and pushed him backwards, into the door of the cabin. Jury Rigg lay stuck on the door, unconscious. XLR8 quickly rushed over to him and absorbed him. XLR8 opened the door to the cabin and saw the countdown on the plane self destruct. It was down to 5 seconds. He was about to run out of the plane when he saw Finder Minto lying unconscious on the floor. XLR8 quickly grabbed the Finder and dashed to the door. Too late. The plane exploded. It pushed XLR8 and the Minto out the door. They were now both unconscious and flying through the air. Down on the island, Gwen and Kevin were watching through one of Gwen's spells. 'THEY'RE FALLING!' Gwen shouted. 'Teleport me up there' Kevin suggested. Then they watched XLR8 as he regained his conscious. XLR8 stretched out the energy ball and both he and Minto landed on it. The platform began cracking apart and wouldn't hold them much longer. XLR8 quickly created the Jetpack and flew over to Minto. He gripped onto the Finder and flew back down to land. 'I seriously hate this job so much at times' XLR8 said as he collapsed onto the ground. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Natalie Tennyson *Finder Minto Villains *Jury Rigg *Buzzshock *Shocksquatch *AmpFibian *Brainstorm *Benvicktor Weapons Used *AK-47 *Pistol *Best Pistol *Axe *Energy Ball *Jetpack Trivia *Azmuth reunlocking transformations blocks out Ben's abilities to use Bloodstream transformations. Category:ET Category:Episodes